Perpisahan
by faz94
Summary: Sekarang kita berjalan berlawanan arah seperti jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 12:30. Sekeras apapun kita mencoba, kita tidak akan kembali ke tempat yang sama.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Pairing : NetherlandsxIndonesia**

 **Genre : Romance angst (maybe, tergantung gimana readers melihatnya^^)**

 **WARNING : Ini pendek banget asli dan alurnya kecepetan, jadi kalo mau bash silahkan. Tapi jangan bash pairingnya ya, mereka anak baik-baik kok. /senyumcantik/ /alaybangetinianak/**

 **a/n : Hai, salam kenal readers. Saya author newbie di ffn. Semoga readers terhibur membaca ff saya. Dan, untuk senior yang udah lama berkecimpung di dunia per-fanfiction-an mohon beri kritik dan sarannya tentang gaya penulisan saya. Dengan senang hati akan saya terima. /mukainocent/**

 **Oh, iya. cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu beast 12:30. Lagu ini bener-bener menggambarkan NetherNesia banget. Mungkin cerita ini setengah songfict kali ya, atau gak itu tergantung pandangan readers sekalian. Dan maaf kalo unsur sejarahnya dikit dan agak ngaco, saya belum master soalnya. (-,- ')v**

 **Semoga kalian enjoy dengan fict ini guys.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **~o0o~NetherNesia~o0o~**

 _Sekarang kita berjalan berlawanan arah seperti jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 12:30. Sekeras apapun kita mencoba, kita tidak akan kembali ke tempat yang sama._

 **~o0o~NetherNesia~o0o~**

 **19 September 1945**

"Menyerahlah, Netherlands. Kau sudah kalah telak kali ini. Bisa kau dengar suara rakyatku yang ingin kau segera angkat kaki dari sini?"

"Mereka sudah berhasil merobek bendera negaramu yang kau kibarkan seenaknya di tanah mereka."

"Kau sudah tak mampu berkata-kata, huh?"

Netherlands hanya bisa terdiam menatap Indonesia dari jarak 1 km di tempat mereka berdiri. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka akibat bertarung sengit dengan Indonesia dan rakyatnya. Butir peluru di pistolnya pun sudah habis, kini tak ada lagi senjata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan. Melawan Indonesia pun rasanya sudah tak mungkin, selain karena tak punya senjata, Indonesia pun masih berdiri tegak dengan memegang bambu runcing andalannya walau luka-luka terlihat menghiasi bagian wajah dan beberapa tubuhnya.

"Apa sekarang kau menjadi bisu, Neth?"

Indonesia memberikan tatapan tajam dan meremehkan agar Netherlands terintimidasi, namun nyatanya Netherlands masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Indonesia tidak mau tahu. Yang ia inginkan adalah Netherlands segera pergi dari negaranya. Dan ia semakin geram tatkala Netherlands masih tergugu tak merespon ucapannya.

"APA KAU TULI, HAH?! CEPATLAH PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Netherlands sempat terkejut dengan teriakan lantang Indonesia. Dan ia lebih terkejut tatkala mendapati Indonesia sudah berurai airmata meski tatapannya tetap tajam mengarah padanya. Pandangan Netherlands menyendu. Melihat Indonesia seperti ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tahu semua ini adalah salahnya. Andai saja ia datang baik-baik, andai saja ia tidak serakah, andai saja ia tidak mengkhianati kepercayaan Indonesia, mungkin kini mereka masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka masih bisa bersenda gurau di teras rumah ditemani secangkir jahe hangat disore hari. Tapi itu mustahil mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Indonesia. Memerasnya, memaksa ia dan rakyatnya bekerja keras, menperlakukannya dengan kasar. Sudah sepantasnya Indonesia memberontak padanya dan ingin mengusirnya. Ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan penderitaannya selama ini. Dan Netherlands baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia menyia-nyiakan gadis yang dikasihinya ini. Ya, Netherlands baru sadar ia begitu mencintai gadis ini hingga tak rela melepaskannya begitu saja, walau pada akhirnya karena keegoisannyalah yang tertinggal dan telah menyakiti gadisnya.

"Pergilah, Neth. Kumohon.."

 _'Aku tak ingin melihatmu mati di tanganku.'_

Penglihatan Netherlands memburam akibat genangan air yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya saat menatap Indonesia yang terlihat begitu frustasi akan kekeraskepalaannya. Mata indah itu tak seharusnya meneteskan airmata demi dirinya yang dulu kejam. Senyum manisnya yang semestinya menghias wajah cantiknya. Tubuh ringkih itu yang seharusnya ia lindungi, bukannya ia lukai. Netherlands menundukkan wajahnya menatap tanah. Ia mengakui rasa posesifnya telah diluar batas. Ia begitu takut, bila Ia tak memegang Indonesia dengan erat, gadis itu akan terlepas. Dan lebih takut bila ia tak bisa merasakan lagi pelukan hangat mereka. Dan kini hal itu terbukti, mereka telah berdiri di tempat yang bersebrangan. Seperti jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 12:30. Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, ia dan gadis itu tak mungkin bisa kembali ke tempat yang sama.

"Kumohon, Neth. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran.." ucap Indonesia lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak sanggup lagi menatap wajah pemuda yang dicintainya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, jika Netherlands masih membisu, Indonesia terpaksa harus membunuhnya. Walau tubuhnya kini terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

 **TAP TAP**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Indonesia mendongak, terbelalak tatkala Netherlands berlari ke arahnya.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **BRUK**

Yang pertama kali mengenai wajahnya adalah bahu besar yang tegap, disusul wangi bunga tulip yang samar menghampiri penciumannya. Saat tersadar ia ada dalam pelukan Netherlands, mata bening Indonesia berkaca-kaca dan ia menangis. Betapa rindunya ia akan pelukan hangat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakannya. Kini ia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan yang dulu sempat terlupakan. Tanpa peduli apapun, Indonesia langsung membalas pelukan erat Netherlands. Biarlah sekarang ia melupakan pikiran dan keadaan saat ini untuk keegoisannya sesaat. Biarlah perasaannya dan Netherlands melebur menjadi satu walau hanya sebentar. Sungguh Indonesia sangat ingin waktu berhenti agar ia bisa terus memeluk Netherlands selamanya. Egois memang, namun Indonesia tak berharap banyak. Sedikit keegoisannya hanyalah ingin Netherlands selalu ada di sampingnya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati seperti apa yang pernah diucapkannya dulu. Walau kini semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan realita dan hanya bisa menjadi angan-angan saja.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal." kala itu Netherlands memecah ke heningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?" Indonesia menggumam di bahu Netherlands dengan lengannya yang masih memeluk erat pinggang pemuda di depannya. Entah sejak kapan bambu runcingnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Netherlands merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Indonesia. "Aku tak pernah berbohong bahwa aku masih mencintaimu hingga kini dan seterusnya hingga napas ini berhenti, Indonesia."

"Meski aku sudah memberi banyak kenangan buruk daripada kenangan indah padamu, tak sehari pun aku berhenti memikirkanmu."

Indonesia menatap sendu wajah Netherlands. "Aku pun sama. Tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, walau aku sudah terluka karenamu."

Melihat wajah bersalah Netherlands, Indonesia buru-buru berucap sambil mengusap sisi wajah Netherlands. "Hei, jangan merasa bersalah. Aku ini gadis yang kuat. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Netherlands mengangguk.

"Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi kelak kita pasti akan baik-baik saja. Meski itu artinya kita tak bisa bersama kembali."

Netherlands tersenyum tipis menyadari pemikirannya dan Indonesia tidak beda jauh.

"Hm. Aku tahu apa yang sudah ku perbuat telah merubah segalanya diantara kita." Netherlands menunduk, "Hal itu karena aku egois ingin memilikimu. Tak bisa melihat atau menyentuhmu lagi, itu membuatku takut. Dan aku menjadi buta akan hal itu."

Netherlands melepas dekapan mereka dan menggenggam tangan kiri Indonesia, tak begitu erat namun tetap membuat Indonesia merasa hangat.

"Sekarang kita seperti arah jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 12:30. Kita akan segera berjalan ke tempat dimana kita tidak akan bisa kembali." suara Netherlands bergetar, disusul airmata yang jatuh mengalir di wajahnya. Membuat Indonesia yang melihatnya mau tak mau ikut menangis juga.

"Hal ini memang tak pantas untuk ku minta. Tapi, bisakah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

 _'Agar aku bisa melepasmu dengan ikhlas dan tanpa menanggung beban apapun lagi seperti dulu.'_

Indonesia menatap mata Netherlands, mencari keburukan yang disembunyikannya. namun yang ia temukan hanyalah tatapan teduh yang menenangkan. Membuatnya tak rela untuk melakukannya untuk kemudian melepaskannya. Indonesia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Mengapa kisah mereka harus berakhir menyakitkan seperti ini? Ia tak mau negaranya kembali dijajah ataupun rakyatnya kembali sengsara. Tapi ia juga tak ingin kehilangan pria yang dicintai dan mencintainya ini.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Setelah ini aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini." Netherlands menutup matanya seraya menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Indonesia. "Segera kau akan terbebas dari kurunganku, Indiesche."

Netherlands kembali membuka mata dan menatap Indonesia, menangkup wajah cantiknya. "Percayalah bahwa kau akan bebas dan baik-baik saja tanpa aku di sisimu."

Indonesia mulai menutup mata kala dirasakannya deru napas Netherlands semakin mendekati wajahnya. Ketika jarak antara hidungnya dan hidung Indonesia tinggal tiga sentimeter, Netherlands mengatakan, "Ik Hou Van Jou Indonesische."

Kedua belah bibir yang bergetar itu bertemu. Saling menempel merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Mulai bergerak perlahan, melumat satu sama lain. Rasa asin terasa di sela ciuman mereka, membuat getaran di bibir mereka semakin terasa dan airmata membanjiri wajah. Mereka enggan melepas ciuman ini. Ingin waktu segera berhenti di saat ini agar mereka tetap bersama saling memiliki seperti ini. Meski sekali lagi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Waktu tetap berjalan dan begitu kejam untuk meninggalkan orang yang terjebak di masa lalu. Mereka sadar, cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Maka dari itu mereka harus sesegera mungkin mengakhiri ini sebelum mereka terjebak selamanya dan hanya berjalan di tempat.

Netherlands yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mereka. Meremas bahu Indonesia sebagai isyarat untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka tidak akan apa-apa, Netherlands memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Bedankt."

Netherlands berbalik meninggalkan Indonesia yang jatuh terduduk menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Meski terasa berat dan ia tak bisa menahan untuk berpaling dan kembali memeluk gadisnya, namun ia sudah berjanji. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini dan membuatnya kembali menderita. Biarlah kali ini ia yang menderita asalkan Indonesia bisa terlepas dari keegoisannya. Biarlah Indonesia meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri meski di dalam kebahagiaan itu tak ada dirinya sama sekali. Karena Indonesia sangat berharga baginya, maka melepasnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia bisa mengerti makna satu kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Indonesia dari buku hikayat romansa. Bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Benar, kan?

 **~o0o~END~o0o~**

 **Telat 2 hari dari hari H-nya.**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya hancur banget dan nggak sesuai sama arti lagunya. T_T**

 **Silahkan review~ :D**


End file.
